What Are Friends For?
by laurel-madness
Summary: A collection of one shots following the (mostly drunken) adventures of Four and Zeke in Dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this is my very first fanfic, let me down easy please. This is also the first and last time I will have a top author note so yay for those that hate top ones. Those who hate bottom author notes are out of luck sorry. Anyway this fanfic follows the random adventures of Zeke and Four in Dauntless. Their friendship/bromance doesn't get enough love (from what I've personally read). A very big THANK YOU to the lovely R Spark for being my beta. **

* * *

Four leans back in his chair and drums his fingers against the booth's table. A sigh escapes his lips without permission. He chastises himself for being so attached to someone. He's just another one of his friends. _Yeah, your best friend. Yeah, one that is always late. Besides I like being alone._ He thought about that._ No you don't._ He pushes the thoughts back down with force. He's not even tipsy yet and he's becoming emotional. He's about to leave and just call it a night since he has to work the morning shift in the control room when Zeke comes barreling through the bar's door. Four smiles a little, a quick upward twitch of the lips, and beckons Zeke over. Zeke flashes him a lopsided grin and saunters over, taking a quick glance over his shoulder. _Probably played another prank on the wrong person._

"Hey buddy, friend, oh pal of mine," Zeke coos at him. Four scowls and rolls his eyes.

"What did you do this time," Four questions. Zeke grabs a beer from Four and feigns a hurt expression.

"Four why do you think I did something wrong? I am always a good obedient citizen of Dauntless." Zeke sips his beer trying to hide his grin. Four just answers him with another eye roll.

"Oh I don't know maybe because the last time you called me a buddy, friend, and a pal in one sentence you were trying to borrow money."

"One time! And I needed something very important." Four snorts and takes a long pull from his beer before he counters Zeke.

"Dude, glow in the dark underwear doesn't count as important."

"Well they do when you're trying to get the ladies." Four throws his head back and laughs. Zeke pretends to glare at him, but he smiles just a little bit.

"What girl in their right mind gets turned on by glow in the dark underwear?"

"You would be surprised. This one chick I sexed was into beards. Full on beard fetish. It was freaky and cool at the same time." Four makes a face.

"Zeke first of all I don't think sexed is a word and secondly how many times do I have to tell you not to tell me about your sex life."

"Hey at least this time it wasn't in graphic detail," Zeke waggles his eyebrows, "unless you want it to be." Four nearly spits out his beer. Let's just say Zeke and sex storytelling was not one of his favorite conversations.

"No, I had nightmares for a week last time you told me in graphic detail."

"I believe the correct term my prude friend is a wet dream."

"No my gross friend, nightmare is the correct term when having to imagine your bare ass is involved."

Zeke gasps, "My ass is wonderful thank you very much." Zeke stands up and bends over in front of Four. Zeke grins at him cheekily and Four growls in annoyance. "I've never gotten a complaint before."

"Would you sit down already people are starting to stare."

"I know my butt is too bodacious not to stare." Four kicks Zeke's butt and makes Zeke go sprawling on the floor. Zeke plops down on his chair in a huff and pouts at Four. Four smirks at him and hands him another beer.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself your butt was too bodacious." They both look at each other and start laughing hysterically. Maybe it was the alcohol or the stupidity of the situation but the whole thing was pretty damn hilarious. By this time they must've looked like drunken idiots but Four could care less. They both gasp for air and wipe tears from their eyes.

"So you really think my butt is bodacious Four?" Zeke flutters his eyelashes. Four snorts in reply.

"Oh, what did you want to ask me earlier?" Zeke glances at Four in confusion and then the light bulb goes off. He leans in close and motions for Four to do the same.

"Oh yeah so if you see Shauna, hide me."

"Hide you? Why, what did you do dude?"  
"I may have uh well uh accidentally sort of pulled a prank on her. And it may not have ruined her date for tonight." Four does a mental facepalm and waits for him to continue. "I, uh, sort of decided to play ninja with Uri and uh well kinda got paint all over her right before her date."

"Of the... why would you aim for her if you knew she had a date?"

"In my defense she walked into the crossfire!" Four physically facepalms and takes a long pull from his beer.

"Zeke you're my friend, hell my best friend even but I won't cross Shauna for you."

"Come on man I don't ask you for much. Besides you're Four she can't beat you up!"

"Dude she may not throw that great of a punch but she can kick really well."

"You just had to help her during initiation Four."

"Don't blame me because you got into trouble with her!" They continue to argue back and forth when they are interrupted by the bar door banging open. Four and Zeke look over to see a pissed off Shauna. Her clothes are clean but her face still holds a tint of blue.

"Shauna!" They yelp in unison. Zeke ducks under the table and gives Four his best puppy dog face.

"Please, please, please, please help me Four. I'll wash your laundry for a month. I'll wait on your hand and foot. I'll do anything." Four taps his finger on his chin, mulling it over and turns his head towards a nearing super pissed off Shauna. He nods ever so slightly to Zeke. Zeke smiles at him in thanks.

"Four," Shauna snaps. Four tries his best to look like his usual indifferent self but fails miserably. He drunkenly smiles at Shauna and waves at her. She crosses her arms warily eying the empty bottles on the table. Sure Four was more fun to be around when plastered but he becomes spacey also. Really slow and hard to talk to. You have to be drunk to understand him well and usually she was. But tonight was just not her night. She stifles a groan and gives Four a tight lipped grin.

"Hey, Shauna."

"Hey, Four have you seen Zeke anywhere?"  
"How come it's always Zeke you're looking for why can't you be looking for me?" Shauna smiles a little. Four is such a little kid when he's drunk.

"I need to find him now."

"Oh because of the paint thingy." Shauna's eyes narrow.

"Yeah, have you seen him."

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yes ma'am I am. Heheh that rhymed."  
"Yeah it did Four. See you around."

"Bye Shauna. Wait wait wait." Shauna looks at Four expectantly.

"Yeah Four?"

"Blue looks good on you," he tells her in a singsong voice. She just smiles at him and leaves.

Zeke peaks out from under the table.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah man." Zeke wiggles his way out and gives Four a high five.

"Thanks man I owe you one." They bump fists and stagger their way out of the bar yelling to leave the beer on Four's tab. Four drapes an arm around Zeke and smiles.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think. Reviews and PMs are a great way to tell me. ;) But seriously if anyone has ideas about different adventures those two would have or constructive criticism lemme know. Until next times lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

Four sits across from Lauren and Shauna in the cafeteria. They jabber on and on about shopping and fashion. Ugh, where is Zeke when you need him? He thought. There you go missing him again. It's totally normal to miss a friend. But you miss him too much. Four growls in frustration and stabs his burger with a fork. When will these stupid thoughts go away? Four glances up and meets the curious gaze of the girls. He smiles sheepishly and removes the fork. They give him one last doubting glance and return to their previous conversation. Suddenly Zeke rushes in and jumps onto Four's lap. He laughs at Four's expression, a mixture of shock and annoyance. He kisses his cheek and winks at Four suggestively. Four immediately snaps out of it and throws him onto the floor. Lauren looks back and forth between the two guys. Shauna gapes at him and slowly starts to giggle. Lauren joins in and their both hysterical. A few tables around them try to muffle their laughter. Zeke crawls into the seat beside Four and looks at him nonchalantly like nothing happened.

"What the hell was that man?" Four shouts. Zeke blinks at and a mischievous grin spreads across his face.

"Oh yeah… long story." Four gives Zeke his signature scowl and cocks his fist. Zeke holds up his hands in mock defense.

"Okay, okay dude chill. I was just joking around. Lemme get some cake first," Four punches him in the shoulder.

"Ow sheesh. I'll tell you the story if you promise not to punch me." Four nods and smirks at him. He may be my friend but sometimes the idiot needs a good punch.

Zeke rubs his shoulder and pouts at Four. He leans in and gets into story telling mode: animated facial expressions, outstretched hands, and a wicked grin.

Lauren and Shauna lean in, now invested fully into Zeke and Four's conversation. Zeke rubs his hands together and grins at them. This can't be good! What on earth has Zeke been up to? And why the hell did he kiss me!?

"Okay so me and Uriah were chilling at our place like usual. Things were pretty dull, we had just run out of Dauntless cake and beers. So feeling all warm and fuzzy and crap we decided to have one of our annual heart to heart thingys. Uri told me about a few personal things and no I will not tell you guys because I'm a good brother," Four quirks an eyebrow, "and sober. Don't look smug Four. Anyway like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a certain smart ass, Uri told me a few personal stories. So like the kind guy I am, I shared a few as well. We then somehow get to the topic of my friendship with Four. Don't ask me why we got into that discussion, barely know myself. Uri said that Four is my best friend. I just nodded cause yeah we are. I mean who else do I get absolutely shit faced with and then can have a serious conversation. Well Four is always serious but that's besides the point. Where was I? Oh yeah! So, the little bastard had the nerve to say we were a couple. I was about ready to strangle the little turd but then Marlene came in and I couldn't do anything. Then the asshole decided to tell Marlene I'm in a relationship. She was all giddy and asks who was it. He smirked at me and said Four. The kid is bright, I'll give him that because he bolted out of the room. So Marlene thought I was dating Four. Then I had to explain to her that Uri was being his usual prick self. She kinda got disappointed saying that she always thought Four and I would make a good couple. So we made a bet to see how Four would react if I kissed him."

Lauren bursts out laughing and looks at Four and Zeke. Shauna stares at him confused. Four pinches the bridge of his nose. How does Zeke always get into things like this?

"So who was right?" Zeke swipes his finger across the icing of Shauna's cake and licks it off his finger.

"Oh, Mar said Four would confess his undying love."

"What did you say?"

"That Four would think I'm crazy and punch me."

Four looks at him puzzled and bites into his cooling burger. My best friend is weird as hell, yet he knows me so well. Zeke plucks a fry of Four's plate and swipes it in ketchup before he can protest. Four just shakes his head and takes another bite of his burger. Lauren smirks at them and keeps glancing between the two of them.

"What," Four snaps. Lauren looks at him patiently. She gathers her stuff and stands to throw away her trash.

"I gotta go to work. Bye lovebirds!" She laughs manically and dodges the apple Four chucks at her. She tosses out her trash on her way out of the cafeteria.

"So am I like the third wheel now," Shauna questions. Zeke laughs and Four sighs heavily. She winks at them and saunters off to go check on Lynn.

"I'm going to kill you and your brother later," Four states.

"I know. Hey, what about Marlene?" Four shrugs and turns his head to look at a smiling Marlene. He turns back and answers Zeke.

"I don't have a problem with her. Besides I get what Marlene owes you anyway."

Zeke looks at him wide eyed. "What the hell? Why do you get the twenty-five points?"

Four shakes his head and grabs his trash. Zeke hops up and loops his arm around Four's shoulder.

"I still think that I should get something. I mean I had to kiss your cheek. Do you know how traumatizing that was? It was all stubbly and mannish."

Marlene smiles at Zeke giving him a thumbs up. Uriah and Lynn start making obscene gestures at him.

"This isn't going to blow over easily is it," Four deadpans.

"Nope! Would it be too much if I smacked your butt?"

"Don't even try it Zeke!"

Yeah my best friend is definitely the weirdest.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. Forgot to say that last time oops. For future reference the update day is Sunday. A really gigantic thank you for all the reviews and follows and kind words. You guys are great! For the guest review who had a chapter idea about Four being confused about Tris: way ahead of you, keep your eyes open ;) Ok, serious (to me) sidenote...my laptop is all crappy right now so I will be updating from my phone. If it looks really weird message me and I shall reload it when it's fixed. Thanks again to the wonderful R Sparks for being my beta again. Reviews and PMs are always nice. I pinky promise I don't bite! Alright time to end my rambling. Enjoy your week and don't be pansycakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

Four leans against his kitchen counter sipping on whiskey and enjoying the harsh burn. He grits his teeth and tries to drown out his nagging thoughts. The last time he drank whiskey it was in Abnegation. It was his part one of the screw you to Marcus.

Being sixteen and knowing he would be gone the next day, he sneaked a couple of glasses. The warm buzz was a welcoming feeling to the harsh cold he normally experienced at the house. A new set of nightmares had plagued him recently.

_It's three in the morning and I can't sleep,_ he thinks unhappily._ I can't go to the control room. I can't see Amar because he will see right through me. Zeke is asleep, lucky bastard can always sleep. _He sighs and runs a hand down his face.

Weakness is not something that Four is. He is strong, cunning, a Dauntless prodigy! He does not wallow in self-loathing. _Yeah well Tobias is not those things._ His thoughts initially annoy him to no end._ Dammit when will you shut up? _He heaves another sigh.

_Maybe I can..._ His thought is interrupted by a knock at the door. _Who the hell is up right now? Well you are... Can you shut up and go into the back corner of my head or something!? _He plods over to the door and opens it. He blinks in surprise at a disheveled Zeke. His hair is a mess and his clothes are crumpled. _Did he just wake up or something?_

Zeke smiles at him impishly and rubs the back of his neck. Four waves him in and shuts the door behind him. Zeke heads to the kitchen and hops onto the counter. Four casually leans against the doorway eying him warily. Zeke swipes the whiskey and takes a large gulp. He shakes his head and gnashes his teeth. He stares at Four unabashedly with a look of worry mixed in with his usual amused gaze. Four clears his throat and looks at him expectantly.

Zeke doesn't quite meet Four's eyes. He taps on the rim of the bottle and opens his mouth to speak.

"I, uh, couldn't sleep and um you never can sleep and I, uh... I didn't want to wake Uri 'cause well that's impossible! I mean he can sleep through anything. I just, uh, need a friend right now. So I'm here. Now all your early morning dreams can come true." He looks up and smiles at Four wistfully.

"My early morning dream is to sleep or at least get really drunk. You okay?" Zeke hands him the bottle.

"I can make that happen. I'll be fine in a sec. I guess, I don't know, just this stupid nightmare. It felt worse than my fear landscape honestly. But I know what will put you to sleep."

"What?" Zeke grins at him and grabs the bottle from Four.

"A bedtime story told by none other than Zeke the magnificent!"

"Okay. I'm not calling you Zeke the magnificent though."

"But Four it makes me sound like a wizard," Zeke whines.

"You sound stupid." He takes the bottle back and takes a quick swig from it.

"Coming from the person whose name is a friggin number!" Four laughs at him.

"My name sounds better than yours."

"Fine, I will now be called Big Daddy Z. That's what all the girls call me anyway. Cause of my big-"

Four spits out his whiskey. He clamps a hand over Zeke's mouth.

"Zeke! No, no, no! How many time do I have to tell you I don't wanna here about your cock." He lowers his hand cautiously. He pouts at Four.

"But it's so amazing I have to tell someone." Four shakes his head at him. _Need topic change quick._

"Weren't you about to tell me a bedtime story?" Zeke rubs his hands together deviously. _Oh boy what did I get myself into? _He runs past Four and flops onto his bed. "What are you doing?" Zeke looks at him like he's grown two heads.

"You can't tell a bedtime story without being in bed." Four sighs and sits crossed legged beside him.

"Alright but no cuddling." Zeke whines and pouts at him.

"But Four! I wanna cuddle. Please I need affection. You never wanna cuddle anymore!" Four bites back a grin.

"Zeke, we have only cuddled a couple of times and that was because we were drunk. And I swear if my girlfriend is ever as demanding as you I will dump her so quick."

"If you ever get one. Dude I'm setting you up one of these days. I mean yeah you go on dates but when are you gonna get freaky in the sheets?" He waggles his eyebrows at the end of his sentence. Four scowls and whacks him with a pillow.

"Either tell me a bedtime story or go home!" Zeke eyes widen.

"But it's dark and Uriah snores." Four smirks and lays down facing Zeke.

"Fine I'll tell you the story already." He sits up and looks at Four slyly.

"Once upon a time in the land of Dauntless, two princes were bored. They decided to go see the ladies in waiting to figure out what to do. They went to Lady Shauna's place cause she is a lonely spinster. Don't tell Shauna I said that! So, she and Lady Lauren were weaving tales on their loom of gossip. Prince Zeke the Sexy entered their humble tower in tow with Prince Four the Brooding. Ow! So Lady Shauna is all like, "We should go to the magical ball." And Prince Zeke the Sexy and Lady Lauren are like, "Yeah, let's do it." But Prince Four the Brooding was all apprehensive and shit. So with some coaxing, Prince Zeke the Sexy convinced him to go. The four of the royal people...nobles...royal...never mind! Anyway, they left to go the ball. So they get there right? And they're all partying and stuff. Even Prince Four the Brooding was having fun. Then all of a sudden Eric the Troll King enters the magical ball. The music stops and the evil troll king stomps over to Prince Four. Prince Four is already tipsy so he's all like, "What do you want loser?" And that pisses off the troll king. So Troll King Eric challenges Prince Four the Brooding to a magical duel-the duel being a drinking contest. It was an extreme battle of curses and tequila flying everywhere. It was close, but Prince Four the Brooding pulled through! He won…But at a gravely cost, the hangover curse. All noises and sounds were amplified the next morning. He managed to survive through the morning and lived happily ever after. So did Prince Zeke the Sexy 'cause he got laid. The end." Zeke looks over at Four expectantly. He smiles at a sleeping Four. He smiles and whispers goodnight.

"Zeke," Four mumbles. He rolls over to look at Zeke.

"We can cuddle." Zeke whoops and snuggles into Four's side. _Why do I always let him have his way? _Four asks himself. _Because he is the brother you always wanted. We finally agree on something._Four agrees to his thoughts for the first time-which is rare-and he closes his eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer I don't own divergent. Probably never will. Terribly sorry for the late update. Technical difficulties and all that crap. Hope you enjoyed this one. So Zeke's lovely story was actually the first Dauntless party he dragged Four to. Hence the apprehension. Tell me what you think. PMs and reviews are an amazing way to give feedback ;) Sorry again about the lateness. Next update will be even longer and have more substance and will be cool (hopefully you all think the same thing)! **

**Guest i love divergent: Lol thanks glad you like it :)**

**Guest: You really made my night when I read your kind review. Thank you!**

**Have a wonderful week. Don't be a pansycake, eat a lot of dauntless cake, if you get injected with a random serum hope you're divergent! Stay awesome :)**


	4. PSA

**A/N: Sorry this isn't an update. Writers block has plagued me. The story will be updated every other week now. So so sorry punish me if you must. On a happy note: THE TRAILER FOR THE DIVERGENT FOR DIVERGENT IS SO AWESOME JUST YAY! They seem to be doing it right :D Have a happy happy week**


	5. Chapter 5

Four wakes up in a daze. He glances around the room and lets out a sigh of relief. _Zeke's apartment. Last thing I want is to wake up in a strangers place again. _He sits up and stretches until his joints creak. He saunters over to the fridge in search of a cold beer. He smiles and grabs the last beer. _That was selfish of you. I'm thirsty. Zeke is too. Voice shut up! _He hops back onto Zeke's couch with a heavy thud. He whirls the beer bottle top on the side table watching it spin and spin. It was like how his head was spinning for the past few weeks. All because of that blond angel that fell into his life, no pun intended. She's been dancing in and out of his thoughts since he first pulled her out of the net. She was home to him. Home before it became a hell. She was brave, clever, sarcastic, selfless, and beautiful. _Damn it stop thinking about her. She is your initiate and you are her instructor. _He groans and bangs his head against the armrest. _Damn it! I know, she knows, everyone knows. But why does it feel like I'm burning every time I'm near her? _He glances longingly at the beer he emptied minutes before. He scans Zeke's apartment to find him sprawled out on his bed. He scowls and throws a pillow at him. Zeke bolts up and looks around the room in confusion. He looks at Four quizzically.

"Oh good you're up. We ran out of beer," Four casually says. Zeke narrows his eyes at him.

"Did you wake me up to tell me that? Why didn't you just go to the store and get more?"

"You owe me money so you can repay me in beer or whiskey or vodka or my favorite tequila!" Four grins at him cheekily. Zeke runs a hand through his unruly hair.

"Dude it's only," he glances at his alarm clock, "noon why are you buzzed already?" Four averts his eyes and refrains himself from saying the thought he has pushed down for weeks. _I like my initiate too much. So much in fact it hurts beyond relief. I think about her more than an instructor or even a friend should. _Instead he just shrugs. "Just give me uh about twenty minutes. We can round up the guys and drink until we don't know which way is up and which way is down." Four smiles at him appreciatively. If there is one thing Zeke is reliable for is not passing up the chance to drink. Zeke rolls out of bed and grabs the nearest set of clothes. He heads towards the bathroom and gives Four a sly look.

"Since we're gonna drink and all. Maybe you'll finally tell me who the girl is." Four glances at him trying not to let the panic show in his eyes. Zeke cackles and shuts the door behind him. _I'm screwed._

* * *

Zeke walks in step with Four swinging the bags back and forth. Nothing cheers up a man like the promise of alcohol. _Don't forget sex lots and lots of sex_. He snickers causing Four to quirk an eyebrow at him. He doesn't elaborate knowing after two years Four knows most of his thoughts are dirty. They stop at the Pit's entrance waiting for the other guys to show. Four taps his foot nervously and glances around. _He really doesn't want to tell me who it is he likes. I wonder if it's Shauna. No, no he just sees her like a friend. Right? _He looks back over at Four and smirks. He scowls in annoyance back at him. Zeke grins and nudges his shoulder. Four smiles and returns with a playful shove.

"If you two are done flirting some of us would like to be very drunk right now." Zeke looks up and locks eyes with Ryker. Leon and Mason start snickering. He smirks at Zeke and Four. Four rolls his eyes and takes out a bottle of vodka.

"Ryker don't forget who brought the alcohol," Four threatens jokingly. Ryker holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa, whoa don't go crazy now Four." Four smiles and tosses the bottle to Ryker. He catches it with ease and pops open the bottle. He takes a quick swig and passes it to Mason. Mason takes a long slow pull and hoots when he's swallowed. Leon snatches the bottle and takes a small sip.

"See now this is why I like drinking with you two. The booze is never cheap," Mason praises.

Zeke smiles and swipes the bottle from Leon.

"Thanks Mason and quit being a pansycake Leon chug it down." He proceeds to chug it. Four and Leon exchange an amused glance while Mason and Ryker cheer him on. Zeke finally downs a quarter of the bottle and gasps for air. He coughs frantically. The guys laugh and take turns whacking him on the back. Four pries the bottle out of Zeke's grasp. _That bastard, at least make sure I'm done coughing first!_

"That's why you take a sip idiot," Leon says snidely. Him and Four laugh hysterically. Zeke flips them off.

"Hardy har har bitches. Laugh it up. I nearly died but no it's cool." Four slings his arm around Zeke's shoulder and takes another pull of vodka.

"Would you feel better if we let you have the first beer," Four coos. Zeke pouts and swings his leg.

"A little bit." The guys cheer for him and give him the first beer bottle. Leon twists his blue locks and points over to the railing.

"We should drink over there. I'm tired of standing here." No one argues and they start to head over. Each one with a beer in hand. Leon leans against the railing and takes a gulp of his beer. The guys stand around him sipping on their own beer.

"So what have you guys been up to," Mason drawls. Zeke smiles and rubs his hands together mischievously.

"Well I went to this amazing party last night with Four and Shauna. We got shitfaced drunk and then I lost him for a little bit because this hottie was giving me the eye. The eye that says screw the living life out of me please! So you know I'm a people pleaser and we do it in the closet. She goes down on me right. Then this prick opens the door so we couldn't do more. That was my night how was you alls?"

"Dude I was the so called prick. You had my keys last night. You were nearly passed out anyway dude," Four says between laughs.

The rest of the guys snicker at Zeke. Four leans against the railing trying not to fall over. Zeke swats him in the arm. _Always bursting my bubble around the guys. I got him later. _He turns to scowl at the rest of them.

"The sexual tension is getting to be too much," Ryker singsongs. Mason barks a quick laugh.

"Yeah guys just kiss already and get it over with," Mason exclaims.

"Screw you bastards. Last time I buy alcohol for you," Zeke growls.

"I didn't say anything though," Leon whines.

"You called me an idiot earlier pansycake. Right Four? Four oh no I lost Four again!"

"Never have a child dude. You are always losing something or someone," Leon says.

"Let's try to find Four. Every time we spot someone close to resembling Four we'll take a shot," Mason suggests. The guys nod their head in approval. _Dude we're about to get so drunk. _Ten guys later and Zeke is struggling to keep upright. _Why are their so many people that look like Four from behind. Speak of the devil here he comes. _They all take a quick shot. Four quirks an eyebrow.

"I uh drunk every time we saw you or someone like you I don't know. All I know is I should go home. Carry me Tob-Four," Zeke slurs. _Oops almost called him his real name._ Four rolls his eyes and hooks an arm around Zeke's waist. He waves goodbye to the guys. They wave bye in varying degrees of drunkness. Four and Zeke stumble around the halls drunkenly.

"So who was the cute little blond," Zeke asks. Four stops suddenly.

"You uh saw that?"

"Yeah. Who is she?"

"Zeke you can't tell anyone this not even Uri okay?" Zeke nods his head. _That was a buzz kill._ Four leans over to whisper in his ear. "Her name is Tris and she is my initiate and I like her a lot. We had moments that just felt amazing. Nothing I've ever felt before compares to it." Zeke gazes at him unwaveringly._ Yes he likes someone else! Whoa he's in deep._

"You really like her don't you?" Four nods his head numbly. Zeke gives him a wicked smirk.

"I'm glad you finally found someone you like. I met her before she seems really sassy but cool in a non bitchy way. So uh have you had any teacher student fantasies. Bend her over the weapon table and whisper to her how she's been a very naughty girl. And she's all like oh god Four yes very bad harder harder. And your all like that's it say my name!"

Four blushes and punches Zeke in the arm.

"Shut it Zeke!"

_He so has. That's a hot fantasy. Wonder if I could get Shauna to do that..._

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer I don't own Divergent. Hello everyone! Here is the new update. A little of Zeke's POV thrown in. Do you want more of his POV? I started working on Four's POV of talking to Tris but I didn't know if you guys wanted to read that. Lemme know if you want that scene published. Thank you to all the new followers/favoriters/reviewers! You guys are lovely. I had a different beta for this chapter so it might seem... I don't know different maybe? Anyways I do take suggestions, critique and idea wise. Be nice about it please (though no one as been mean about it thank you for that). Reviews and PMs are always welcome. Enough rambling and onto guest replies.**

** Chapter 4 Guest: You're right it has been a week. Here you go. Hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Chapter 4 Guest: Thank you. I was actually planning to do a one shot about them first meeting so be on the look out for it. **

**Chapter 4 Beatrice (Guest): THANKS A BUNCH! ALL CAPS IS OKAY :) Uh eventually I will make a super drunk Four. Crossover idk...yet. **

**That's it for this time. Remember serums are bad if used in the wrong hands and Dauntless cake is always good. Unless Jeanine Mathews gives it to you then it gets fishy. Goodbye and have a great week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So** **this isn't an actual update. School has started for me and it is consuming a lot more of my time than I wanted. So I have finally figured out what to do get them done on time. I am so so so sorry. What can I do to make it better? Oh and thanks to all the new reviewers and followers and stuff. You didn't sign up for this. Please stick with me guys! I will have dauntless cake and an extra long super special one shot. So sorry again D: Have a lovely week. 3**

**Oh and guest reviewer Beatrice I need to know your story name for me to review it, dear. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

Four leans heavily against Zeke fighting to stay conscience. Maybe that twelfth shot wasn't such a good idea. Or the five beers with it... Zeke sighs half dragging, half carrying Four back to his apartment. He passes Tori who quirks an eyebrow at the sight of an extremely intoxicated Four. Zeke smiles apologetically. She rolls her eyes and takes his other side without a word. With a slew of curses, trips, and almost dropping Four...twice, they finally make it to Zeke's. Zeke fumbles with his key and after five tries he finally gets it in. They drag Four to the couch and let him fall into it face first. His breathing immediately slows into a steadier rhythm. Zeke motions Tori to the kitchen.

"This is the third time this week he's been so drunk. What the hell is going on with him?" Zeke lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't even know. You know how guarded he is. I'm lucky to even get a sentence about how he's feeling," he whispers harshly.

"Do you think Amar knows at all?" Zeke shakes his head sadly.

"He's just as clueless as we are." Tori runs a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to bed. Let me know if you need any help." Zeke nods his head numbly. Tori ruffles his hair and exits the apartment. Zeke looks at him wearily. _What the hell is going on with you man? Why can't you tell me? _

"Zekie-poo." _Who the hell calls me Zekie-poo? Oh Shauna does but she's not here. And that was a really deep voice. Four, damn he's drunk. Am I this much work when I'm drunk? Eh, probably._ Zeke turns his full attention back to Four.

"Yes Toby?" Four gives him a crooked grin.

"I'm sorry bro," Four mumbles.

"What for?" Four averts his gaze and stares anywhere but Zeke.

"Being a shit friend. I can't even tell you what's wrong with me."

"Tell me now." Four looks at him hesitantly. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"My mother isn't dead."

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha I updated. LOL this is just sneak peak. I'm gonna post the rest tomorrow. It gets better ;) Stay awesome. More to come tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

Four leans heavily against Zeke fighting to stay conscience. Maybe that twelfth shot wasn't such a good idea. Or the five beers with it... Zeke sighs half dragging, half carrying Four back to his apartment. He passes Tori who quirks an eyebrow at the sight of an extremely intoxicated Four. Zeke smiles apologetically. She rolls her eyes and takes his other side without a word. With a slew of curses, trips, and almost dropping Four...twice, they finally make it to Zeke's. Zeke fumbles with his key and after five tries he finally gets it in. They drag Four to the couch and let him fall into it face first. His breathing immediately slows into a steadier rhythm. Zeke motions Tori to the kitchen.

"This is the third time this week he's been so drunk. What the hell is going on with him?" Zeke lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't even know. You know how guarded he is. I'm lucky to even get a sentence about how he's feeling," he whispers harshly.

"Do you think Amar knows at all?" Zeke shakes his head sadly.

"He's just as clueless as we are." Tori runs a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to bed. Let me know if you need any help." Zeke nods his head numbly. Tori ruffles his hair and exits the apartment. Zeke looks at him wearily. _What the hell is going on with you man? Why can't you tell me? _

"Zekie-poo." _Who the hell calls me Zekie-poo? Oh Shauna does but she's not here. And that was a really deep voice. Four, damn he's drunk. Am I this much work when I'm drunk? Eh, probably._ Zeke turns his full attention back to Four.

"Yes Toby?" Four gives him a crooked grin.

"I'm sorry bro," Four mumbles.

"What for?" Four averts his gaze and stares anywhere but Zeke.

"Being a shit friend. I can't even tell you what's wrong with me."

"Tell me now." Four looks at him hesitantly. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"My mother isn't dead." Zeke stares at him in confusion. "She faked it all these friggin years! She left me with that monster! Now she shows up. But she wants something from me. I can't give her what she's asking for. I can't handle this! I just...It's been killing me man." He buries his head into his hands. Zeke stares at him pityingly. He couldn't even imagine if his mom died then came back to life. _The weirdest shit happens to Four I swear it does. What to do? Serious Zeke doesn't know what to do. Goofy Zeke it is._

Zeke walks over to his bed and lays on his bed "seductively".

"Oh Toby." Four lifts his gaze to meet Zeke's "sexy look". He gives Zeke a watery smile. Zeke pats the bed beside him.

"Come on number boy cuddle with me," he whispers huskily. _Dude he is gonna give me hell for this in the morning. Hehe so worth it though._

"No dude," Four grumbles.

"Am I gonna have to use the smolder?" Four chuckles.

"Please don't. I regret watching Tangled with you now," Four groans.

"Are you going to cuddle with me?" Four shakes his head. Zeke smirks at him and turns his head. When he turns back to look at him his lips are pursed and his eyes bore into his. Four laughs and wobbles over to Zeke. He plops down next to him.

"I'm telling you the smolder is a powerful thing Four. Even you couldn't resist it's charm."

"Oh yeah it was the smolder," he replies sarcastically.

"You knows you love me Tobias Eaton," Zeke coos.

"Oh so we're throwing in my full name too? Zeke how long have you been fantasizing about me in your bed?" Zeke throws his head back and laughs hysterically.

"You know you're a fun drunk but stop getting super duper drunk. It worries me dude." Four smile slips but he nods all the same.

"I'm not tired anymore," Four states simply. He says it as if pointing out the sky was blue.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Dude we aren't starting this. I got Dauntless cake." Four looks at him excitedly.

"I will love you forever if you get me some cake," Four pleads.

"But the bed is so comfy and warm. No bro," Zeke whines.

"Brosef do this for me. C'mon I'm sad and hungry," Four says batting his eyelashes.

"Fine." Zeke runs out of the bed and swipes the cake off the counter. He grabs a couple of forks, running back to bed. Four grabs the cake as Zeke dives back into bed.

"Do you love me forever now?" Four takes a bite and groans in bliss.

"Yes. So how are things going with Shauna?"

"What about her?"

"Don't act dumb Zeke," Four says.

"That's like telling an Amity not to smile. You're messing with the natural order of things man. It's just not right! Do you tell a Dauntless not to jump off a moving train? Do you tell an Erudite not to be a snobbish, asshole? Do you tell a Candor not to be a loud mouth? Do you tell an Abnegation to show some skin? No wait actually it would be cool to see what underneath those Abnegation girls' robe. Cause some of them are really hot. I've never banged a girl from Abnegation...I wonder if-" Four cuts him off by throwing cake at his face.

"You were babbling again," Four says nonchalantly. He goes back to eating his half of the cake.

"You couldn't have just told me to shut up?" Zeke tries to scowl at Four but it turns into a small smile. Four just shrugs. They eat their cake in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

"Hey Zeke. Remember when you made me have that Disney movie marathon the other week? Well I really liked the Lion King. I kinda sorta replayed that one song I Just Can't Wait to be King over and over when you fell asleep," Four admits sheepishly. Zeke snorts and shovels another bite of cake into his mouth.

"Why are you telling me," he asks between mouthfuls. Four mutters something quickly. "What did you say? Speak up Fourie-kins." Four scowls at him.

"I have the song stuck in my head right now," Four sighs. Zeke chuckles and swipes icing off of Four side. Four glares at him.

"So about the Lion King. I was thinking if we were in that situation like which character would be who. You would be Simba obviously because well you're reluctant to be a leader. Uri be Timon and I would be Pumbaa because we are both super chill and we took you under our wing. And then Eric would be Scar because it's Eric," Zeke rambles. Four grins at him taking the last bite of cake.

He yawns and stretches out on the bed. He places the scraped and licked clean plate on the floor. Zeke spreads out on the bed almost covering Four.

"Scoot over Zeke," Four whines.

"No it's my bed. I can sleep however I want to!" Four sighs and squirms to get comfortable. Zeke closes his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep. _I'm glad I finally know what's going on with him. Maybe he'll finally talk to me more. We should watch Disney movies tomorrow to cheer him up. Is the Disney movies to benefit him or you? Whoa, whoa self-doubting voice where did you come from I thought you only bothered Four. I'm your conscience idiot besides- _His thoughts are cut off by loud humming coming from Four.

"Stop singing I Just Can't Wait to be King, Four!"

* * *

**A/N:I don't own Divergent or the mentioned Disney movies. If I did I would be rich :) So here is the full one shot. Now that school started I'm gonna suck at keeping on schedule. Thanks to the guest reviewer(s) for lighting a fire under my butt and motivating me to type up the rest. I had no beta for this chapter so sorry in advanced. This isn't worth the wait. I have failed you all! This was kind of a filler not really sure where it was going. Fluff and cake and disney movies are always a good route to go. The Transfer short story came out and I'm broke D: No how they meet one shot until I've read it. Trying to have their relationship closer to canon. Thanks for sticking with me. I will update soonish. Can't give you an exact day cause I would get hopes up sorry :(. Oh if you have questions about my headcanons or story review or PM me. That's all for now. Until next time pansycakes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah so guess who has writers block. This girl :( So no update soon. I got a little done but not much a bit over 300. Ugh stick with me please. My goal was to not be one of those authors that barely update. I have failed. Sigh I'm a super pansycake sorry. :( **

**Oh but addressing things from last chapter. To start off with I would like to clarify a head canon of mine. So in my head Zeke is bi. He just is no idea why I imagine him like that... So I may have accidently shipped Four and him. Sorry not what this story is about. Will watch myself from now on. Lol oops. You can disagree with me just don't be rude about it please. **

**What are some of you guys head canons? It can be any character from Divergent Trilogy. Will try to push through the writers block.** **Here's what I have so far. Tell me watcha think. Any suggestions are welcome. Have a lovely week. Until next time. Two more weeks til Allegiant :D**

Uriah and Four arm wrestle at the kitchen table. Sweat begins to collect on Uriah's brow and he quickly loses ground. Four pushes through and with a last surge of strength sends Uriah over the edge. Uriah stares at his hand sadly. Four cackles mischievously and nabs the last slice of dauntless cake. He ruffles Uriah's hair. Uriah shakes his hair and pats it back to place.

"Maybe next time kid," Four says.

"Don't call me kid, Four."

"Sorry _Uri_." Uriah scowls at him playfully.

"First you take the last slice of cake and now my dignity. How dare you sir," Uriah asks in a haughty accent.

"How dare I? Do you challenge me sir,"Four responds in the same accent. Uriah responds by slapping him on the cheek. Four puts him in a headlock and drags him to the couch. He escapes the headlock and grabs a pillow. He whacks Four in the head and books it to his room. Before he can close it, Four nails him in the back of the head with a pillow. Uriah runs to him letting out a battle cry. Four lets out a loud roar and starts throwing couch pillows at Uriah.

Zeke enters his apartment to find Uri and Four engaged in a pillow war.

"I leave you two alone for an hour and you guys get into a pillow war," Zeke growls playfully. They hang their heads in mock shame. Zeke scans his apartment to find any damage. His eyes lock on the empty plate with a few cake crumbs decorating it.

"You can break half of my apartment, you can hit my brother," Uriah makes a noise in protest, "you can even have a pillow war without me, but no one eats the last of my dauntless cake. Which one of you bastards ate it?" They point to each other. Zeke shakes his head. He picks up two pillows and acts like he's about to put them back on the couch. He swings at them before they can register what he is doing. They blink in surprise and exchange conspiring looks. They let out a loud screech and charge towards him. _Oh shit!_ _I never think things through._


	10. Chapter 10

Uriah and Four arm wrestle at the kitchen table. Sweat begins to collect on Uriah's brow and he quickly loses ground. Four pushes through and with a last surge of strength sends Uriah over the edge. Uriah stares at his hand sadly. Four cackles mischievously and nabs the last slice of dauntless cake. He ruffles Uriah's hair. Uriah shakes his hair and pats it back to place.

"Maybe next time kid," Four says.

"Don't call me kid, Four."

"Sorry _Uri_." Uriah scowls at him playfully.

"First you take the last slice of cake and now my dignity. How dare you sir," Uriah asks in a haughty accent.

"How dare I? Do you challenge me sir,"Four responds in the same accent. Uriah responds by slapping him on the cheek. Four puts him in a headlock and drags him to the couch. He escapes the headlock and grabs a pillow. He whacks Four in the head and books it to his room. Before he can close it, Four nails him in the back of the head with a pillow. Uriah runs to him letting out a battle cry. Four lets out a loud roar and starts throwing couch pillows at Uriah.

Zeke enters his apartment to find Uri and Four engaged in a pillow war.

"I leave you two alone for an hour and you guys get into a pillow war," Zeke growls playfully. They hang their heads in mock shame. Zeke scans his apartment to find any damage. His eyes lock on the empty plate with a few cake crumbs decorating it.

"You can break half of my apartment, you can hit my brother," Uriah makes a noise in protest, "you can even have a pillow war without me, but no one eats the last of my dauntless cake. Which one of you bastards ate it?" They point to each other. Zeke shakes his head. He picks up two pillows and acts like he's about to put them back on the couch. He swings at them before they can register what he is doing. They blink in surprise and exchange conspiring looks. They let out a loud screech and charge towards him. _Oh shit!_ _I never think things through._

* * *

After an hour of flinging pillows and curses through the air Zeke, Uriah, and Four collapse onto the floor completely exhausted. The tag team of Uriah and Four worked for a minute until Uriah swung at Four. Then it was everyman for himself. None of the world wars they had to study in class came close to their pillow wars. Four blows a feather off of his lips. _For once I want to eat Dauntless cake without all the fanfare. _Zeke crawls over to the fridge and pulls out a pack of beer. Uriah and Four take one with an appreciative nod. Uriah props up on his elbows and looks at Four and Zeke.

"I need girl advice," he mumbles quickly. Zeke laughs mischievously and plots out ways to torture his brother. Four cocks an eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you already figured it out," Four says.

"I thought I did too but now I'm not so sure," Uriah says with a sigh.

"Wait a second! You go to Four the brooding loner instead of your charming ladies man blood brother for help. I wasted sixteen years away with your sorry ass," Zeke grumbles.

Uriah rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his beer.

"It was while you were at the store dumb ass. I needed advice then." Zeke rubs his neck sheepishly. Four scowls at him in annoyance. He punches him in the arm hard. Zeke runs his arm while pouting.

"Would you stop calling me a loner!"

"I only do it because it annoys you." Four makes an O shape with his mouth. _Leave it to Zeke to know how to push my buttons._

"Can we get back to me for a sec," Uriah shouts.

"Sorry Uri," they say in unison.

"Thank you. Now I need help because I like two girls and I don't know which one to make a move on. One I have known forever and don't wanna ruin the relationship. The other girl is different in a good way you know? Just something about her. I would share my Dauntless cake with either of them." Zeke let's out a long whistle.

"Damn kid you got it bad. I'm guessing one girl is Marlene because Lynn is a...Lynn. Who's the other chick?"

"One of the Transfers," Uriah says vaguely.

"That's all he would tell me," Four sighs.

"Uriah if you tell us we can help you. Four trains them he can say if she is actually a horrible person or not," Zeke singsongs.

"Okay her name is...Tris," he puts a pillow over is face. Zeke and Four exchange a look.

"Uh Uri I would go with Marlene," Four stutters.

"Yeah we know for sure she likes you," Zeke says quickly.

"I guess but Tris is-"

"Off limits," Four growls. Uriah bristles up. His usual careless grin is replaced with a frown.

"And why the hell is she off limits?"

"Four has the hots for her," Zeke says with a sly smile. Four spits out his beer.

"What the hell dude?"

"What Uri was going to have to find out anyway. You should thank me. I saved us an hour worth of arguing and bullshit excuses."

Uriah face is graced with a wicked smile.

"So have you ever thought of the teacher student fantasy thingy," Uriah asks.

"No," he says in a rush. His face flushes in embarrassment.

Uriah and Zeke cackle hysterically.

"You should hear him go on and on about her. The drunker he gets the more of a love sick puppy he sounds like. It's starts with how infuriatingly stubborn she is and ends with the way her eyes light up and how soft her lips are." Four whacks Zeke in the face with a pillow. Zeke just continues on.

"Oh she's so fantastic. I wish I could kiss her. But she's my initiate. What does it mean when she smiles at me like this or that? If a girl touches you on your arm does that mean she's flirting? Oh oh and my favorite: how should I ask her out once initiation is over?"

Four punches him in the shoulder with all his might. Uriah clutches his stomach as he laughs.

"Screw you guys I'm going back to my place." Four walks to the door.

"No come back Four! We're sorry we'll behave." Four scowls and slams the door behind him.

The brothers exchange amused glances.

"He's got it bad for her," Uriah states.

"Definitely. Hope that helped little brother." Zeke ruffles his hair.

"It did. I'll stick with Mar. Pretty sure Four will kill me if I so much as hold Tris's hand. We're gonna give him hell for this right?"

"It wouldn't be right of us if we didn't. Four is our honorary brother after all." They clink beer bottles and take long pull.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long stressful week. Read Allegiant yesterday I'm still an emotional wreck. This helped a lot, eased the sadness. PM about what you thought about it. Anyway thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites. Thanks to a certain guest(s) for urging me to update. Hope you enjoy this :) Btw could you make a pen name for yourself or something so I can tell who you are easier. It's hard to tell if it's one person or not. Stay lovely and be brave! Have a good week dears ;)**


End file.
